The One with the Accident
by xomonicaxo
Summary: One road trip. One accident. One pregnancy. One crazy ride.


The One with the Accident  
By: Amy (monicaxo)  
Rating. TEEN  
Summary: One road trip. One accident. One pregnancy. One crazy ride.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of them.

Monica stood at counter that was perpendicular to her door, and leaned her arm against it, with her other hand gracefully on her hip. She tapped her fingers on the counter, and rolled her eyes. "Come on Chandler!" She said, getting a little frustrated, because he was running late.

"I'm coming!" Chandler said from their bedroom. He walked out, fully dressed, and seemed like he had been ready for ages.

Monica opened the door, and put her hand out showing off the open door to her husband. "Let's go." She said still with a stern tone. As they closed, and locked the door behind them, Joey closed the door behind himself. "Hey Joe, you ready?" She asked with a small smile, the first smile of the day.

"All set Mon." Joey said.

Chandler grabbed the bag from Monica's shoulder, since Monica was six months pregnant, and was showing a noticeable bump. "Chandler, you don't need to do that." She said whispering in his left ear, as Rachel came out of her apartment that she shared with Joey. She was in the process of moving in with Ross, so that she, Ross, and Emma could live together, and Ross wanted to mend things with Rachel, and vise versa.

Chandler whispered back to her. "Yeah, I know, but I can't help it." He said with a small smirk, as he blushed a little.

"Are you okay?" Monica asked, looking at him a little awkwardly.

"Why? Why wouldn't I be okay? I'm fine." He said getting a little huffy, and defensive.

"I don't know you sure? I'm just checking on you." She snapped right back.

"Let's not do this now." Chandler said looking at Monica with his soft blue eyes.

"Your right, let's save all our fighting for the bedroom babe." She said walking ahead of him. Monica hadn't realized it, but she and Chandler had been fighting back and fourth, ever since she got pregnant. She didn't get it, they had been trying so long to have a baby of their very own, but she didn't get it, she was ruining her relationship, and marriage with Chandler with each growing day. She needed to talk to him. She ignored it all, and focused on the fact, that she and her friends were going to Massachusetts for the day.

Monica walked down the stairs, and saw that Ross was across the street from where their apartment laid, and walked across, not even paying attention to the traffic around her. She walked up to her brother, and gave him a tight hug, trying to fight back tears.

"What is it Mon?" Ross asked, looking down at his little sister. 

"It's nothing, just happy to get away." Monica said with a cringe of nausea.

"Okay…" Ross said knowing something was wrong, but didn't say anything, but gave her a tighter hug, then kissed the top of her head, before letting go.

All of a sudden Phoebe came to a screeching halt. She was in her yellow cab, since the entire gang wanted to go together, and didn't want to spend a lot of money for a regular cab, or using the train, they all decided to chip in for gas.

With that Phoebe said "Come on you guys! It's time for some Pheebster fun!" She said laughing at her own joke.

Monica got the front seat on the passenger side of the car, as she was pregnant.

Ross all of a sudden said "Guys.. I know were not supposed to flink out on this, but I really need your help on something."

"All day?" Chandler asked as he put the bag into the trunk, slamming it, and looking at Ross.

"Yeah, all day." Ross said as he grabbed Joey, and Chandler. "Now let's have these girls have a fun day, all to themselves. They need it."

Monica looked over at Ross through the window, and mouthed the words "Thank you."

Phoebe shrugged, and started the car. "What was that all about?" She asked down the block, turning right at the next intersection.

"I don't know.." Rachel said in her normal whiny voice. "All I know is that was very weird."

Monica knew exactly why they had left, first of all because the guys didn't want to be with the girls, and had to go to a Rangers game, and the way I was acting around them.

Phoebe continued to drive, as she started to sing one of her songs.

An hour went by, and it was filled with laughing, and the sharing of diet sodas, and candy. Monica hogged the bag for the most part, but shared, keeping the car very clean, and cleaning it over and over again, even when there was nothing to clean.

They finally arrived in Massachusetts. Monica had no idea that her life, and the lives of the people around her, and lives in New York


End file.
